Midnight Murder-Nightmares
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Murder-Sakura's still having nightmares of what happened to her when she was taken, and has come to believe that somehow it's not over. However this doesn't stop Syaoran and Sakura from wanting to get married. Everything is peaceful until Syaoran mysteriously disappears. What happened to the powerful Vampire Prince!
1. Children

**I'm BAAAAACK EVERYOOOONE! Did you miss me? **

**So HERE is the sequel to Midnight Murder ;D HOPE YOU ENJOY. Now I'm introducing more characters xD YAY! **

**Chapter 1: Children**

It had been several months since Sakura had defeated Syaoran's twin brother, and during those seven months she had not been able to rid herself of the nightmares that plagued her sleep. She believed they were telling her that it wasn't over, that there was still something to come.

Despite believing this, Sakura still enjoyed herself to the fullest during the day. Chi was just about ready to give birth, any day now. Sakura enjoyed watching her boss Fai around the castle while he was off duty, and she enjoyed watching Chi make him freak out so much. "Hey. Hey Fai. I'm gunna do it. I'm gunna do it." Said Chi she leant over the staircase. Fai's face went pale as Chi suddenly tripped. "Juuuust kidding." Chi beamed at Fai, who looked like he was about to faint from shock. "Shocking." Sakura smiled at Chi, who laughed. Syaoran walked past being tailed by Tomoyo and Yuuko, and they seemed to be arguing about something. Syaoran threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Yeah, you know what? I don't care anymore! They aren't bothering us!" Syaoran sounded very annoyed. Sakura, Chi and Fai watched. "What if they start to? Sakura did kill that girl." Tomoyo argued back. Sakura still wasn't quite sure what they were going on about. Fai and Chi clicked straight away. Chi marched right up to Syaoran and looked him in the eye. "So you don't care about Sakura's safety? You arsehole!" Chi yelled in his face. Syaoran didn't think of that. How dare he not think of Sakura's safety! He shunned himself for not doing so. "I'm sorry, I should have known better." Syaoran looked over at Sakura briefly, a look of guilt crossing his face and he quickly walked away. Sakura followed after him, but she couldn't see where he had gone once she had turned the corner. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, and set off to find him.

Chi was fuming. How _dare_ he not think about her Sakura's safety! How she wanted to beat him into a pulp and throw him in the garbage. However if she did that, it would only make Sakura depressed. "I swear, some prince he is!" Chi spat. "Chi, calm down." Fai said. "No! I will not-" Her sentence was cut off as she fell to the ground.

Syaoran sat in the garden by the lake under the new moon. The stars shone and few clouds could be seen. It was a peaceful night. Sakura walked over, her dress flowing around her feet. "Syaoran?" Sakura sat down beside him and tucked her bare feet in under the silk skirt of the dress. "I'm sorry, Sakura." Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what I was thinking." Syaoran said angrily. Sakura took his hand and held it tenderly. "Look at me." She said softly. He turned his head and looked into Sakura's deep emerald green eyes. "Don't worry, I can protect myself. And I have Kanna to protect me." Sakura smiled to comfort Syaoran. Syaoran still looked upset however. "I know, but I just don't know how these Grim Reapers work. I'm still figuring it all out, I guess I got frustrated…I'm not saying that Kanna can't do a good job but it's just these thoughts that fill my head…What if Kanna isn't able to protect you? Do they each have different skills and powers that we don't know about?" Sakura threw herself at him, knocking him over. "No, stop thinking about my safety. Tighten security around yourself." Sakura leant down to kiss him. "But-" Sakura cut across him. "No, Shut up." She kissed him, and he deepened the kiss. After about a minute and a half, they pulled apart. "Syaoran, let's get married."

"Says the one who believes that something's about to happen."

"I don't care. Let's get married."

Up at the castle there was a big commotion going on. Everyone had originally thought that it was just another one of Chi's pranks, but after a few minutes, they realised that something was happening. Chi had gone into labour and everyone was rushing around the castle getting things to help her. Sakura and Syaoran in while Kanna fled down the hall with a pan of hot water and some clean cloths. "Kanna!" Kanna stopped at the sound of her name. Sakura ran up to her quickly. "What's going on?" Sakura asked. "My lady, Chi has gone into labour." Kanna explained quickly and rushed off. Sakura rushed after her, to the room Chi was in.

It was 4 hours before the two twins were born. A beautiful boy and girl. The male child was a dead ringer for Chi, whereas the female child had the same blue eyes as Fai and same blonde hair. A joyous occasion, if Syaoran hadn't made a joke about drowning them.

**Review? **


	2. Sakura's Uncertainty

**CHAPTER TWO! I know what picture I wanna draw for the cover of this! WOOHOO! Yeahhhh. **

**I still haven't thought of a title for my other Fanfic that I've written 6 chapters of. Now, that's depressing.**

**Please, do enjoy, and I hope none of you are suffering from the problem of Stupidity within the sickbay…I had that problem today….**

Syaoran was hiding from Chi, who still hadn't forgiven him about the joke he made when she'd given birth to her two kids, Ai and Chiaki. Syaoran was hiding up on the roof, trying not to be seen. He was doing a good job, until he knocked the chandelier as Sakura walked past. Sakura looked up to see him sprawled out on the roof like a spider. "Syaoran, what are you doing up there?" Sakura asked him with a puzzled look.

"Hiding, my dear."

"Ok…then." Sakura continued walking until Chi came barging past.

"Where is HE?!" she demanded. Sakura smiled and pointed at the roof. Chi looked up and saw Syaoran on the roof. "How DARE you!" Chi screeched. Sakura shook her head and walked off; all she wanted was for this little fight to be over so that she could talk to her fiancé. Syaoran jumped down and landed through the door way, and started running for his life. Chi ran after him, shouting all sorts of insults at him down the hall.

Sakura walked into the main hall to find Fai, Kanna, Tomoyo, Freya, Yuui, Jason, Yuuko and the others talking and deep in thought about something. She walked over to them, and they immediately stopped and switched topic as she approached. "Good afternoon lady Sakura." Jason addressed her first. "Good afternoon, Jason." Sakura dipped her head in acknowledgement. "So, is Prince Syaoran still being chased by Chi?" Freya asked.

"He sure is…"

"How inconsiderate can those two be? You poor thing Sakura." Yuuko sighed. Sakura giggled, however her mind wondered a bit about the future. She wondered about what her future would be like with Syaoran, if they'd have a child of their own. She blushed at the thought, and Tomoyo and Freya noticed. "What are you thinking about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing in particular."

"Really now?"

"Please stop…" Sakura's face was bright red now, and being hounded by questions wasn't helping. Tomoyo backed off, a smile curving her lips. Syaoran and Chi walked into the room; Chi looking very satisfied with herself and Syaoran rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you have to hit so hard-and so many times?" Syaoran complained.

"Serves you right!" Chi hit him over the back of the head.

Sakura stared. Perhaps now was not the best time to talk to him about it. Sakura walked off in disappointment, with a few stares following her back. "Sakura…?" Sakura ignored Chi's voice and continued down the halls and out the front doors, until she came to the gates. "Open them." She ordered. "We're-

"_Open the gates!_" She screamed at the guards. The gates immediately opened before her, letting her through. She walked down the path past the old gardens that she and Chi used to visit together, and soon found herself picking up the pace. Feeling distressed, she started running through the dark of the night.

Freya stood at the gates. "Did she come through here-tell me now!" Freya demanded. "Yes Miss Freya!" they answered immediately. Freya ran down the path, past the gardens and past Chi's old residence. She still couldn't feel Sakura's presence. She continued down the path when a thought suddenly struck her.

Freya approached the mansion and opened the large wooden doors to the big house. Inside was dark and dusty. Cobwebs covered the corners of the room and it smelt horrible. Freya walked up the stairs and towards the room where she could feel Sakura's presence. She carefully twisted the brass doorknob to open the door. Inside was Sakura sitting by the window, with her legs tucked in and her head resting on them.

"Lady Sakura?"

Sakura didn't move. Freya went and sat down with her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?" Sakura looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Tell me, before you got married, how did you deal with obstacles in your path?" Sakura asked softly. Freya looked at her for a moment, shocked by the question.

"Well…Yuui and I always had our arguments, but we talked them out together. But since we knew that the fight between _that guy_ and stuff was happening we didn't really have anything to be bothered about… Why?"

"I don't know if he really wants to get married or not…" Sakura's voice was so very quiet, and tears started leaking down her face. Freya was shocked. Was she serious?

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ he does!"

"How do you know…?"

"He won't stop talking about it."

Sakura thought for a moment.

"He doesn't seem to talk to me about it though…"

"I don't think he wants to stress you out any more than you already are. He worries so much about you, it's pretty cute."

Sakura had even more tears running down her face. She wiped them away and looked back up at Freya. "I'm sorry, Freya." Freya smiled at Sakura. "I'm glad I could be of service."

Syaoran however, was seriously concerned.

**Hmm…How odd of Sakura. **

**Review?**


	3. Talking and Spying

**Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing it! **

**So Friday is my birthday! I'm so excited! I'm turning SIXTEEN! Ehehehe. Yay! **

Syaoran sat there on his throne, leaning his head on his hand. He was thinking about how Sakura simply walked out of the room, and how upset she looked. Her expressionless face as she left the room. Freya had left immediately to go after her, but Sakura was faster, and had disappeared quickly.

_What could she be so upset about?_

That was the one question lingering on Syaoran's mind. He had wanted so badly to go after her himself, but Freya had told him to give her some space, so he forced himself to stay behind while she went after her.

Chi was feeding the twins, who had woken shortly after Sakura had left the castle. She was sitting in hers and Fai's room, and Fai was leaning against the wall. Chi had similar thoughts on her mind about Sakura, and she was worried that Sakura hated her for some reason. "Hey Fai…do you think that Sakura hates me?"

"No, she doesn't hate you. She's just got a lot of things on her mind, and is probably feeling a little insecure."

"I wish I realised sooner…

Chi went quiet. She wanted to help her friend out in any way possible, but right now she felt useless. Fai put his arm around her to comfort her, while she quietly tended to their two children.

Syaoran went to get up from the throne, but was stopped by the large doors opening and seeing Sakura walk through. She smiled weakly. Syaoran walked over and hugged her tightly, which took her by surprise. "I'm sorry." He apologised. This also took Sakura by surprise.

"What for?"

"I should have been more considerate towards your feelings; if that's what you were upset about I'm sorry."

"Please don't worry about me Syaoran; it makes it harder to talk about things…" Syaoran looked at Sakura with a puzzled look. She looked at him with sad eyes, and held his hand that was holding hers. "Because when you worry you hold back from telling me things, and it upsets me." Syaoran's eyes widened. He didn't realise he did this, until Sakura had pointed it out just now. He felt guilty for making Sakura upset and rested his head on her shoulder. "Sakura…I never intended to make you feel insecure…" Sakura hugged him and they stayed like that for a while.

What they didn't know was that there were a few people spying on them in the shadows-those people being Freya, Yuuko, Tomoyo and Kanna. "Aww, isn't that cuuuute!" Tomoyo giggled. "Well, at least she's told him to tell her about more things so that she doesn't run away." Freya said, watching the couple. "On the other hand, I think Sakura might be in for a bit of a surprise…" Yuuko and Kanna said in unison. Kanna and Yuuko grinned. Freya and Tomoyo looked at the two, giving them weird looks. "What do you mean by, "A bit of a surprise"…" Tomoyo asked. Kanna and Yuuko smiled even wider. "Don't worry…You'll find out eventually." Kanna said. The two girls sighed in disappointment and figured that they wouldn't get answers if they kept asking anyway.

Syaoran noticed the four girls, and murmured something to Sakura. Sakura turned her head and saw the outlines of the four girls. She lifted an eyebrow at them, as if to say "really?" to them. Syaoran pulled Sakura away with him and they walked somewhere a little more private to talk. They walked through the castle and outside, and sat on the seats by the lake to talk. Sakura decided that now was the time to bring up the wedding. "Syaoran, about the wedding…" she started.

"You're not going to say to cancel it are you?"

"What?! No!"

"That's good…"

"I was going to ask you when you wanted to arrange it for…"

"You're the one who said let's get married."

"I know."

"So why don't we arrange it for some time within the next few weeks?" Syaoran had a sly smile on his face.

"Sounds good."

After figuring out a date and making sure it didn't interrupt anything, they finally had a set date. Invitations were going to be easy, as a lot of their friends lived within the castle. Syaoran had mentioned a few names that Sakura didn't recognise, but clicked on them as he told her about when she'd met them when she was younger. They were an ancient couple, and had been around for thousands of years; a couple thousand years before Sakura and Syaoran. "They used to visit often, to see us both." Syaoran explained. "So that was Mary and John huh?" Sakura remembered the brunette female with deep golden eyes, and the blonde man with emerald eyes like hers. The two were so in love and travelled all over the place together. It was difficult to pinpoint their location since they were always moving constantly. Sakura got up and walked over to the edge of the lake, the hem of her dress getting wet from the water. "Let's go tell the others!" she span around with a huge smile on her face, glad that she was able to finally talk to Syaoran about their wedding. "Let's do that then." He smiled.

Sakura decided she'd go tell Chi the news first, and since Chi was her best friend, she wanted her to be the maid of honour. She walked to Chi's room and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She heard a quiet voice inside telling her to come in, and so Sakura gently opened the door to show her face. Chi's face lit up when she saw Sakura, and noticed that she had something she really wanted to say. "What's the big news? Come on! Tell me!" Chi said. It was as if she had never been worried about whether or not Sakura was mad at her. "Syaoran and I set the date for our wedding, so I want you to be my maid of honour." Sakura said as she sat on the soft bed. Chi was so happy to hear the news; for the both of them. Sakura looked over at the door to the en-suite where she heard a loud bang. Fai came walking out rubbing his head and looked at Sakura for a moment. His eyes widened or a minute, but he shook his head. "That's great you have a date Sakura. When is it?" Fai asked. Sakura told them the date. They looked at her and couldn't say anything. "That's…close." Chi said. "I know, but I'm happy with it." Sakura smiled.

Meanwhile Syaoran was sitting at a table playing poker with Yuuko and Yuui. So far, he had the leading hand. "Sakura and I have set a date for the wedding." Syaoran said as he threw in two more chips for his bet. "Oh isn't that lovely. So when is it?" Yuuko asked as she threw in her bet. "Fold." Yuui gave up his hand. Syaoran said the date of the wedding. "That's in about three weeks." Yuui said, watching the game between them. "I know. Royal flush."

"Bad joke sire."

"You loved it."

Yuuko face palmed.

**Puns. Gotta love them. **

**Pretty please review?**


	4. John and Mary

**Enjoy!**

After days of research, Syaoran was finally able to pin point John and Mary's location. As it turned out, they were in the local area, so it was easier for Syaoran and Sakura to go out and find them.

They were walking through a dark forest, and there were wild purple flowers growing in the grass. The dark colour blended well with the midnight, and Sakura couldn't help but stare at her surroundings. Her long dress kept catching on roots of trees, so she ripped the bottom of it to make it a few inches shorter. "Not a fan of that dress?" Syaoran asked.

"It's lilac; it's disgusting." Sakura answered with a straight face. She still hadn't figured out why she hated the colour so much, since pieces of her memory were still a little fuzzy. She pushed the irritating thought aside, and continued on with her fiancé through the forest in bare feet and a slightly shorter dress. "So why do I have to wear this colour?" Sakura asked Syaoran with a bitter tone. "It's just what they'd like to see." Syaoran answered. Sakura sighed and stayed silent.

They walked into a small clearing and stood there for about five minutes before hearing beautiful flute music being played. The song being played was familiar to Sakura's ears, as she had heard it before in her childhood. Across from them a beautiful woman with brown wavy hair that came down to her hips. She had deep red delphinium flowers in her hair; they were arranged so that they looked like a headband of flowers. Her dress was also red, and she had a shawl made of chiffon around her arms that was also red. Behind her a man followed, a man with messy blonde hair and deep emerald green eyes. The woman opened her eyes, a beautiful gold and smiled at the two of them.

"It's been a long time, you two." Mary smiled, her golden eyes glowed.

"Indeed it has, Lady Mary." Syaoran smiled back.

"Lady Sakura, it's good to see you again." John nodded towards Sakura's direction.

"I'm sorry, I don't really remember much…" Sakura said sadly.

"We're aware you don't remember much Lady Sakura." Mary said kindly. Her voice was soft, and sounded like bells when she spoke.

"I see…"

"Let's get straight to the point then shall we?" John said.

"Our wedding is in a few weeks, and we've come to give you your invitation." Syaoran explained.

The looks on their faces weren't surprised, they looked very knowing. "Congratulations." Mary smiled. Syaoran handed over the golden envelope, sealed with a red seal. "We shall be there, Prince Syaoran." John smiled. Mary noticed the ripped hem of Sakura's dress. "Lady Sakura, what happened to your beautiful dress?"

"It was too long and I got sick of it getting caught on the roots of trees, so I shortened it."

A look of amusement flashed across Mary's face, and she turned and headed towards the way she came. "We shall see you in the near future." She called out as John followed her. Syaoran and Sakura turned the other way and headed back towards the castle. "So why did we have to meet in the forest?" Sakura asked when they were far enough away. "It's just what they'd prefer for some odd reason." Syaoran replied. "Ok then."

Chi was staring down Sakura for a good twenty minutes before Sakura finally cracked. "What?! Am I like, making retarded faces or something?"

"No."

"Then tell me why you're death staring me."

"You haven't told me what colour dress or what kind I need to wear for your wedding."

"It's on the invitation!"

Chi went silent. "It is, isn't it?" Chi finally said. Sakura face palmed, and continued sorting out her jewellery.

Syaoran was walking down the hall when he saw Fai and Yuui playing Poker. He walked up behind Fai and looked at his hand. He moved around two cards in his hand, flipped two in the middle and left. Fai was astonished; he had a full house because of Syaoran. Yuui stared after the prince as he walked away. "What the…"

Sakura was confronting Syaoran's brother, his evil eyes full of malice and hatred. Her kicks with her heels made contact with his sides. Suddenly they were on top of a building and Sakura was on the edge. He pushed her and she fell of the side. Sakura jolted awake, screaming. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed. Syaoran woke immediately and pulled her close to him, running his hand up and down her arm to comfort her. Her cries softened to sobs, and she hugged Syaoran tightly. The dreams were getting worse, with her death causing her to wake up screaming.

**Sorry the chapter's so short, hope you enjoyed it though. Review?**


	5. Intruder

**Another short chapter, sorry guys. Hoping they'll get longer as the story progresses XD Love you!**

**Sorry I'm taking so long to upload as well; I've been really unwell with my migraines ;_; so that's kinda depressing. And I've had a few assignments to work on…yuck.**

Sakura was walking around the bridal shop with the girls, hundreds of dresses surrounding her. The dream she had a few nights ago was still haunting her mind, but she tried her best not to let it bother her. Sakura looked around herself, wondering where she should look. Chi and the others had already started looking for something for themselves as Sakura had told them too, and luckily the shop was run by vampires so it had all sorts of dark colours.

Sakura walked over to where the white wedding dresses were, but redirected her path towards the other end of the store where there were different styles of wedding frocks in different colours. She didn't want to wear a white wedding dress, because for her it just seemed too plain. She was sure that Syaoran would agree. None of the red dresses were all that appealing, and a lot of them looked pretty horrible-she could have sworn that one of them was more of a pumpkin costume than a wedding dress. Sakura's eyes darted towards the deep blues. The one that really caught her attention was a very dark blue, almost the colour of blue goldstone. The skirt of the dress had five full circle layers; the first being the shortest while the others slowly got longer while descending to the ground. Around the hem of each layer was silver flower patterns embroidery, with a little bit of glitter to add a bit of an effect. The top half of the dress was like a corset-the back being laced up like one. There was more embroidery and glitter along the top that would make Sakura's skin stand out against the dress. She took it off the rack to get a better look at it, and walked over to the change rooms to try it on. Chi watched as she did this, and went and stood outside the door. "Did you want any help Sakura?" she asked. "Is that you Chi?" Sakura's voice came from inside the fitting room. "Yeah." There was a small click and the door opened to let Chi in. She started loosening the back for Sakura, making it easier for her to get into and slid it over her friends head. It was a little loose on Sakura, so Chi tightened it to fit Sakura's figure and tied the ribbon into a neat little bow. Chi nodded her approval and Sakura stared at herself in the mirror; with the right make up, shoes and accessories it would look stunning. "Say Sakura, what do you plan on doing with your hair?"

"I haven't really thought of it…why?"

"I just had a really awesome idea!" Sakura looked at Chi expectantly, waiting for her to tell her.

"Well?"

"I'll tell you later." Chi smiled evilly. Sakura trusted Chi, so she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Chi called over the other girls to come have a look at the dress on Sakura, to which they all hurried over quickly. "Wooooow….." Freya's mouth hung open. Kanna and Tomoyo stared wide eyed at the dress on Sakura, unable to tear their eyes away. "How does it look?" Sakura asked. "It looks amazing…" Tomoyo and Freya said at the same time. The woman who owned the store walked up to them with a pair of shoes that matched the dress. "If you're looking at buying that dress, these are the shoes that go with it." She smiled kindly and set them down on the floor in front of Sakura. Sakura stepped into the velvet heels and Chi tied the ribbon around her delicate ankles for her. They felt comfortable, and she quite liked them. "What about you guys, have you found anything?" Sakura asked. They shook their heads and smiled. "We'll deal with that in a minute, but right now we want to know if that's the dress you want." Chi waved her hand at Sakura.

"I'm satisfied with it, yes."

"Yay!" Chi jumped with happiness knowing that they'd found something for Sakura. "Now you get changed and I'm going to go look at the dresses I was looking at before."

"Ok, I'll be out soon-wait, can someone help me please?" Kanna stepped forward and volunteered. "I will."

The day went by quickly, and Sakura enjoyed herself and was glad to have gotten the perfect dress for herself. After looking for dresses for the other girls, which didn't take too long, they went looking for other small accessories. Chi had explained her idea to Sakura later during the day, so they went hunting for different shades of blue flowers that they could put in her hair, as well as for putting in bouquets. Thanks to the girls, she was able to forget all about the dream-until she fell asleep that night.

Sakura dreamt the same dream, only instead of seeing the familiar face of her fiancé's brother; it was a girl with long dark wavy hair and eyes the colour of amethysts. She wore a black dress with straps, and it came down to her knees. Sakura woke the same as always; screaming and with tears staining her face. Syaoran's hand was holding hers, and Sakura felt the need to say something. She still died the same way in her dream, that hadn't changed, however she found it even more disturbing being pushed by this intruder in her dreams.

**Hmm… Well now. Review?**

**Hoping the next chapter will be up asap! Until next time my lovelies….**


	6. Uneasy Wedding

**Two chapters in one night! GO ME!**

It was the night of the wedding and Sakura had a fair few things on her mind-the dream being one of them. She hoped that nothing bad would happen this night, hoped that she'd be able to get married in peace.

Chi walked in wearing her bridesmaid dress; a sapphire satin dress with black lace along the top. She had a matching shawl that went with the dress and her hair was up in a neat bun pinned with a small blue bird crystal hair pin. Next to the hair pin there was a dark blue rose-all the girls had one in their hair.

Sakura had her hair clipped up neatly with two blue roses and a blue carnation in the middle. Underneath the flowers was a clip with blue and white zirconia roses on it. Sakura was wearing her dress and shoes, and had her nails done in a French manicure look. She wore a necklace with a small diamond rose pendant, and wore matching earrings with silver ringlets hanging from the roses. She kept her make up to a minimum with just some mascara and lip gloss. Chi walked up to Sakura and stood next to her, looking at her friends reflection in the mirror. "Are you feeling all right Sakura?"

"I must admit that I am a little bit nervous." The bride smiled.

"I'm sure you are…but isn't there something more on your mind?"

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You truly do know me inside and out…"

"Don't let that dream bother you tonight Sakura. Just forget about it-I'm sure Syaoran wouldn't be happy knowing that his bride is thinking about anything else but him."

"That sounds…so wrong." Sakura laughed. Chi smiled. "Thanks Chi, I'll keep those words in mind."

"Good. You're bouquet is missing from you. Wherever could it be?"

Sakura laughed again and stood up, walking over to the table where her bouquet of flowers was sitting in a vase of water. She picked up the bouquet of Blue and white roses, as well as blue and white carnations and white cherry blossoms, all tied together with a dark blue ribbon.

"Sakura, you're missing your tiara." Chi walked over and set a beautiful tiara on Sakura's head to finish off her look. Sakura smiled at her best friend, grateful for the gift. "Now you're ready."

Sakura was waiting with Fai, as her bridesmaids walked up the isle before her. "Seems it's becoming a habit, walking brides up the aisle." Fai said.

"I'm only the second."

"Third actually." Fai corrected. Before Sakura could ask anything, it was time for Sakura to walk up the aisle to meet Syaoran. Perhaps if things had been different between her and his brother, perhaps her soon to be husband's brother would be the one walking her up the aisle instead of Fai.

Everyone gasped in awe upon seeing Sakura walk up the aisle, and once Sakura took her place next to Syaoran, who was wearing black and his tie was the same colour blue as Sakura's dress. The silver embroidery was simple, and coordinated well with Sakura's dress. Sakura smiled warmly at her soon to be husband, who smiled gently back.

Half way through saying her vows, Sakura noticed that something didn't feel right. The air felt icy; the temperature had dropped far too quickly. The lights around the stairs shattered first, and then the others around them quickly went too. Sakura felt herself being thrown hard against a wall, making her vision swim. Her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening; it was all too fast for her to process. She could hear Chi's voice screaming out her name from somewhere over the other side of the garden, so she'd been thrown quite a fair way. She waited for her eyes to refocus, and then looked up to find that the garden was a mess; chairs tossed everywhere and glass all over the grass. In situations like this, Syaoran would normally be on the scene immediately; however he was nowhere to be seen. Sakura got up and walked straight over to her best friend. "Where is he?" she demanded.

Chi didn't answer.

Sakura grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "_Where is he!?" _ Sakura started panicking. Chi shook her head. "I don't know…"

Everything was in chaos. The people. The wedding. Everything.

Sakura turned and headed for the castle-she knew it was hopeless but she couldn't help herself; she had to search the castle just to be sure he wasn't anywhere to be found. She checked all the rooms, slamming the doors shut behind her and rushing to the next room. She checked her room last, and finding that he was definitely nowhere to be found, she slumped herself to the ground and put her hands to her face. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and there was no stopping it. She cried and cried until she felt there was nothing left to cry anymore.

* * *

"Well this is interesting…" Syaoran couldn't see anything as his captor had blindfolded him so he couldn't see anything. However Syaoran was a lot smarter and didn't need to see to know who, or what his captor was. "What is?" a female voice replied.

"Oh you know…being kidnapped…I would like to know _why_ though. What are your intentions? Am I just that handsome?"

"Don't flatter yourself you fool."

Syaoran laughed.

Sakura sat with her friends surrounding her to give her comfort, and to come up with some sort of idea of what happened. Sakura had regained herself and dispersed any feelings of sadness from herself, so that she could focus on the path ahead of her. A million thoughts were running through her head of what had happened, and her head still hurt from when it hit the brick wall. "Sakura, do you know what happened?" Yuui asked her, his voice full of concern. Sakura looked into his eyes, the same eyes as Fai's. "I was thrown against a brick wall a hundred metres behind me, there's only two different beings I know that could possibly do that."

Yuui looked at Sakura, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious. A vampire, or a _Grim Reaper." _Sakura said pissed off.

**-cough cough- Well that's chapter whatever. Six. Review?**


	7. Connection

**Chapter Seven! YAY! I think this will only reach up to about 14 chapters…I'm not sure yet. Probably not even xD**

Syaoran was rather calm for someone who had just been kidnapped by a grim reaper-Then again Syaoran wasn't your average vampire or human being. He sat blindfolded against the cold stone wall, tapping his thigh with his fingers and humming some tune that sounded far too happy for the current situation. His captor walked over, footsteps echoing around the room and stopping in front of him. He felt something come down hard over his head; the right amount of force to knock him out for five hours and so he could not make any noise.

Sakura lay in bed thinking of a hundred different possibilities of what could be happening to her fiancé right at this very moment. She shivered at some of the thoughts, and hoped that what was running through her head wasn't what was happening. She knew Syaoran could look after himself, but she couldn't help but worry about him. The bed felt empty without him by her side; she felt lonely on her own. She heard Chi stomping down the hallway shouting some nonsense. "How DARE he go and get himself KIDNAPPED and then leave poor _Sakura_ all on her OWN! KIDNAPPED MY ARSE." Her voice faded as she headed down another hallway. Sakura chuckled-she knew her best friend was just as worried as she was, but was just showing it in a different kind of manor. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the window into the distance. "Why…?" she wondered. What was happening? And why?

Without their prince, it certainly felt boring and quiet around the castle. Fai and Yuui were standing guard outside Sakura's room, while the others were keeping and eye on things and making sure that no one suspicious was coming in and out of the castle. Kanna was helping Chi look after her twins, and Jason was helping the others keep watch.

John and Mary stayed after the crashed wedding, but wouldn't go near Sakura until she'd calmed down. They walked up to Fai and Yuui who were standing outside Sakura's door, and made eye contact with them. "May we see the princess?" Mary asked kindly. Fai turned and looked at Yuui, who nodded. Yuui knocked on the door and waited for Sakura to answer. "Yes?"

"Lady Mary and Lord John are here to see you."

"Let them in."

Yuui opened the door to let the two guests walk through to see Sakura, who was sitting by the window. She smiled at her two guests and welcomed them. "How do you do?" she asked.

"Good thankyou, Princess Sakura."

"That's good." Sakura smiled. Her smile faded after a few moments, her thoughts returning to Syaoran. "You're not going to get anywhere if you keep dwelling on the past. The best thing for you to do is to look straight ahead and fight your way through any obstacles that come your way." Mary's eyes burned into Sakura's face as she said this. Sakura knew that she should follow this advice being given to her, as it was the right thing to do. "Have you ever murdered someone that looked exactly like your lover?" Sakura's voice shook. Mary and John were taken by surprise. They hadn't expected this. "It's time for you to move on." John said firmly. "Do you have dreams that plague you night after night, nightmares that don't leave you alone? Nightmares where you're murdered by someone who looks _exactly_ like the person you love? And then to have that dream suddenly change into something more horrifying!" Sakura was staring right into Mary's deep golden eyes, her voice rising with each sentence. "Sakura-

"_Answer me!"_ Sakura hissed.

The room was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry, no." Mary finally answered. Sakura slumped back in her chair, letting silence fill the room once again. "I'm sorry, I should not have yelled at you; you only came here to give me advice."

"Please, do not worry. We understand why you're upset."

"May I please be selfish and ask you one favour?"

"Of course."

"Please, I'm begging you, help us." Sakura pleaded.

Syaoran's head was throbbing when he regained consciousness, and found the blindfold had been removed from him, and his wrists bound with some type of chain that was foreign to his eyes. "Well this is a new sight to see." Syaoran smiled. He looked around the room; it was dark and there wasn't much to see. A couch was sitting in the corner where someone seemed to be sitting for a while, then seemed to have gotten up and moved around a bit. However they were nowhere to be seen now. He missed Sakura, and hoped to get back to her soon. But first he needed to find out the motives behind his kidnapper's kidnapping. He heard the door shut with a click, and then watched as someone walked over to the couch. He sat up, facing the female. He recognised her from what Sakura had described from her dream; wavy brown hair, the same black dress and eyes the colours of amethysts. She wore black lace up boots with heels and black lace gloves. "So we finally meet face to face." Syaoran said rather relaxed. "Indeed." The stranger replied.

"You managed to crash my wedding rather successfully."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Syaoran stared at the girl, and wondered what her connection could possibly be to past events. "Are you a grim reaper?"

The girl looked at Syaoran and didn't answer for a few moments. "What will you do if I say yes?"

"Nothing, I'm just asking." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"I am."

"Hm. I guess it all makes sense now."

"What does?"

"Nothing."

The girl stared at Syaoran, annoyed. She didn't bother asking-she knew she shouldn't bother. Syaoran on the other hand, was finding everything making sense. He wasn't certain about her connection, but he had a feeling, and he would find out sooner or later if he was right or wrong.

**Well that's that chapter done! Goodnight!**

**Review?**

"**Who's been dancing on my chest!?"**


	8. MortalityImmortality

**Chapter EIGHT! Hi! Hope you enjoy! Please note, I was in a very spastic mood earlier this evening.**

Sakura was wondering around the castle looking for her best friend, finding herself in need of some company after spending two days locked up in her room all on her own. When she did find her, it was in the throne room; she was running around the large room with a turtle on her head, and Fai was chasing her. Where she got the turtle from, Sakura had no clue-probably the river. She simply stared as the couple ran around the room; she felt sorry for the poor turtle. "Chi put the turtle down!" Fai shouted.

"NEVARRR!"

"Chi!"

"I want to keep it! It's to turtle like!"

"It _is_ a turtle!"

"Silence turtle napper!"

"I'm not the one who took the poor thing from its home!"

"Don't you two have children to tend to?" Sakura cut in. Chi and Fai looked up to see Sakura looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "No turtle?" Chi's lip quivered.

"No turtle." Sakura repeated as a statement.

"NOOOO I CAN'T HAVE MISTER TURTLE AND ALL HIS GLORY!" Chi cried as she practically flew down the hallway with the turtle. "Why did she have a turtle?" Sakura asked Fai as she watched Chi run down the hallway and disappear into the distance.

"You think I'd know? She just walked into the castle with a turtle and said 'I'm keeping it!' and I said 'no you are not.' Then we ended up running around the castle and somehow ended up here."

Sakura shook her head. She could actually believe this, because Chi is the type of person to walk down to a river or lake, see a turtle and decide to take it home because she thinks it's cute. "Crazy woman." Sakura muttered.

"Indeed. Apart from that, was there anything you needed?"

"Oh, no not really…" Sakura smiled and walked away quickly. Fai watched as she turned the corner. _If she just wanted company, why doesn't she just ask for it?_

Syaoran was finding that his strength was weakening over the past few days he'd been with his captor. He didn't understand why and it was frustrating him. To ease his frustration, he started doing all sorts of weird gymnastics around the room, although most of them ended up with him face planting the ground due to his hands being tied behind his back. He hit the floor so hard his face actually made cracks in the floor. In the end, he was meditating upside down on his head up against the wall, with the occasional wobble. It was a good thing that she wasn't around; otherwise he might be dead by now.

John and Mary were frantically looking for Sakura when Kanna spotted them and asked them what was wrong. "Where is the Princess?" Mary asked frantically. Kanna started to worry about the situation, knowing that these two were usually fairly calm unless something really disturbed them.

"Lady Sakura is in the gardens, getting some fresh air-is everything ok?"

"No everything is not ok; this could be life threatening to the Prince!" Mary shouted as she headed for the gardens.

Sakura was sitting quietly by the lake, watching the fish swim around in the calm water when she heard Mary coming down the stairs rather quickly. "Princess, I have disturbing news regarding the grim reapers." Mary said as she approached Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura said leaping to her feet.

Mary took a deep breath before speaking. "The grim reapers presence affects the vampire's life span over a certain period of time, so if we don't find the Prince soon…"

Sakura couldn't breathe. _What did she just say?_ There was no way. Sakura wet her lips. "How long until it starts affecting him…?"

Understanding fully what she meant, Mary shook her head. "I'm sorry; there was no real answer to that. After two or three day's maybe? We have about a week to find him and get him out of there, but if I were you, I'd want to get to him as soon as possible."

Sakura looked at her feet, fighting back the tears that she wanted to stay hidden.

"Just remember this: We may seem immortal, but nothing lives forever."

In another room, the same words were being spoken.

"We may seem immortal, but nothing ever truly lives forever. We simply have a longer lifespan; it's no different to a butterfly or a human. Unfortunately the Princess is only just realising this, and it's going to be a very difficult path for her." Yuuko spoke to Fai and the others as they awaited Sakura's orders.

Sakura was left standing alone in the garden. It had started to spit, but right now she didn't care. She let the words sink in, and walked back to the castle with her dress blowing in the wind. The rain started to get heavier, and the wind started to howl. She let the rain drench her hair, causing strands to stick to her face, and her dress was flowing behind her as if it was blending with the wind and rain. She reached the large doors and opened them, seeing a group of friends, and also her palace guards and maids, standing awaiting their orders.

"Get to work."

**Yay! Chapter eight all done! I'm dead. Review pwetty pwease?**

"**Did you call me selfish bastard?"**


	9. His Whereabouts

**Hey everyone! Yay Chapter Nine! Hope you enjoy it and please forgive me!**

Syaoran was sitting against the wall, feeling exhausted. His captor was sitting on the couch with her leg crossed over the other, staring out the window. Leaning his head against the wall and looking up, Syaoran opened his mouth to speak. "Did you by any chance know my brother?" he asked. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes before she answered.

"We were acquainted."

That was all he needed to know. "Hmm, I see."

She went back to staring out the window at something Syaoran couldn't see, and ignoring Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura walked into the ballroom to find everyone gathered at a table, deep in discussion. She walked over to them, and Chi immediately noticed her approaching. "Sakura, we found some information regarding his whereabouts!" she said cheerfully. Sakura smiled upon hearing the good news. "Well, we aren't positive, but we heard that the presence of a grim reaper was sensed somewhere on the outskirts of the city." Freya added on. Sakura felt like there was something else she knew about the place Syaoran was being held, but couldn't put her finger on what it was.

_The outskirts of the city… why do I feel I should know something more about this place?_

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thank you for this information…I'm going to go to bed…" Sakura trailed off at the end of her sentence, along with her thoughts. She started walking to her room when she heard Chi running up behind her. "Sakura, wait; I'll come with you!" she called out as she ran up to her. "What…?"

"I thought you might like the company." What Chi really wanted to do was keep an eye on Sakura, knowing that she still had nightmares.

"Ok…" Sakura's voice was quiet, her face showing signs of tiredness and fatigue.

When they reached her room, she immediately crawled into her bed and fell asleep. Chi watched over her quietly as she slept, hoping that they'd be able to find Syaoran as soon as possible for Sakura's sake.

Sakura's sleep was soon disturbed by nightmares a few hours later, as Chi had predicted. She was thrashing about, twisting herself in the satin sheets. Sweat ran down her face as her dreams tortured her. She clutched the sheets around her in her fists, awaking screaming. Sakura gasped for breath, and looked out the window at the moon. "Chi." Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I think Syaoran's being held at his brothers' castle."

"Sakura, what makes you think that? It's in ruins."

"I just know!" Sakura whipped her head around to face Chi. Silence filled the room.

"I suppose we can't be certain unless we look…"

Sakura flopped back against her pillows, thinking of her dream. She _knew_ he was there, and she _will_ find him. "He is, I'm certain of it."

Syaoran didn't like the look on his captors face, not one bit. "It seems they've discovered our location your highness, but let's see how long it will take for them to get here." She giggled.

"It won't take them long, trust me. And when they get here you won't stand a chance." Syaoran said, staring straight at her face.

"We shall see about that." She smirked.

Syaoran clenched his teeth, hoping that Sakura and the others would be well prepared for what was soon to come.

Sakura marched straight down the hall into the room where everyone had gathered. She wore a black dress with sleeves that came down to her elbows and a v neck, and the skirt was short, coming only midway down her thighs. She wore black heels, the ones she wore the most. Even so, they were still in perfect shape and looked brand new. "Are you ready?" Sakura asked, looking at her friends. Everyone except Jason was there; he had been asked by Chi to look after her children, and it didn't take much convincing either-all Chi had to do was get Kanna onto his case, and boy was she scary. "Yes lady Sakura." came the reply.

"Good, let's get going." Sakura headed out the door, and straight for the gates. Everyone followed behind her, stopping only when she stopped in front of the gates. She turned and faced them, letting her bat-like wings free. They spread out, the blue tips glowing in the moonlight. She leapt into the air, setting off towards her destination.

"Well, I suppose we should follow." Fai said, following after her. Everyone else did the same, and followed after Sakura.

Syaoran could feel the effects of the grim reaper getting stronger with each passing hour. He was starting to wonder if they'd ever come, knowing that he couldn't get out of the situation himself. "It seems that they're headed our way." Her smile was mocking, and Syaoran _hated_ it.

"Is that so?" He could feel it; it was becoming harder to speak-it was causing pain.

"Let's hope you don't die before they get here." She giggled. Oh how he wished he could kill her himself.

"Believe me, I won't."

**Sorry guys, I had trouble with this chapter and that's why it's so short. I'm so annoyed -_- Review?**


	10. The Castle Ruins

**I'm so tired…Hope you enjoy this chapter**

It was a long journey to the crumbled castle on the outskirts of the city, and Sakura was delighted when they finally got there. The fog around them was thick, and was hard to see through. However it didn't stop them from continuing on forwards with the single objective of finding Syaoran on their mind. Sakura could see the ruined castle vaguely, and started walking towards her destination, and towards the place where he was being held.

Syaoran could vaguely feel his lovers' presence, and knowing that she was nearby along with the others, he felt a wave of relief and uncertainty. "It seems they've arrived." _She_ seemed amused by the whole thing.

"Indeed." Syaoran said calmly. If anything, he'd hoped that Sakura and the others had come up with a lot of deceptive tricks to counteract the ones that would soon be coming their way. "Tell me, do you really love her?" she asked. Syaoran was taken by surprise. _Why does she ask this?_

"You crashed my wedding."

"Not once have you said her name while you've been dying here. Either you're an idiot or you just don't love her."

"Is this from experience?"

"_Silence you fool!"_ rage filled her eyes and Syaoran didn't speak another word, not wanting to die any faster than he already was.

Sakura and the others had reached the ruins of the castle with not much difficulty. It hadn't changed much since the last time they were present at the scene; the doors were still wide open, walls half destroyed and cobwebs strung across the roof and broken windows. "I can feel his presence nearby…" Sakura muttered to herself, before wondering through the halls. Sakura felt a similar presence to that of the grim reaper's she defeated ages ago, and figured it was the grim reaper that had stolen her fiancé from her. "Hey Sakura, can you feel that?" Freya asked.

"It's just the bitch who crashed my wedding." Sakura said, walking up the stair case. She ran her hand along the wall while walking up the stairs. From what she could feel, they were in the room at the top of the castle. The stairs were long and tiring, but eventually they reached the top floor. It was dark, and cold. She walked down the long hallway until she reached a tall black door. She twisted it and opened the large door, revealing the room inside. It was dark like the hallway and staircase, and had a nice plush couch in the corner; however it didn't match the room. There was a girl standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of her. She had a wicked smile on her face, and was looking straight at Sakura. "Hello there." She smiled. Syaoran and Sakura frowned at her, and Sakura took a few steps forward. "Good evening." Sakura said rather unhappily.

"I'm so glad you could make it before he died, this way you can witness it yourself." She chuckled.

"Don't you know it's rude not to introduce yourself?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you offended, _Princess Sakura_? Do forgive me; my name is Amethyst, I believe you have met and murdered my sister, Sapphire."

"I thought your aura felt familiar to hers."

Syaoran was right. The connection to past events was Sapphire, the Grim Reaper Sakura killed. Now all he had to confirm were her motives, and he was pretty sure the main one was revenge.

"Did you have fun killing my sister?"

"Did you have fun crashing my wedding?"

Syaoran's eyes flicked between the two girls.

"Oh I had a blast."

"You crashed, my wedding."

"Hello?" Syaoran stared at Sakura, wondering if she'd even notice him.

"You killed my sister."

"How dare you crash my wedding!"

"Fine, I'll just sit here and pretend I don't exist." Syaoran said sarcastically.

Amethyst laughed. "You had it coming! Trust me." She smirked.

"So tell me, why did you take him _on the day of my wedding_?"

"Simple, I had to, to simply piss you off. It's all a part of my plan to… How would I put it? Break you."

"Oh great, another psychopath." Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.

"I'm sure your sister is waiting for you- in hell!" Amethyst lunged at Sakura, who ducked and rolled to the side. Flashbacks of her sister's death distracted her from the fight, and she was thrown through the wall to her right and fell all the way down to the ground, landing hard against the ground causing her to cough up a couple of mouthfuls of blood. She heard Syaoran shout out her name, but couldn't get up. Amethyst followed after, jumping down and landing over her, grabbing her by the throat. "How does it feel to die a painful death?"

Sakura looked her in the eye and didn't say anything. She would not break to her. "Stop looking at me like that!" Amethyst threw Sakura through another wall. This time Sakura got up quickly and let her wings free, and then flew away from where she was. "No you don't!" Amethyst yelled and followed after her.

Meanwhile Fai and Chi untied Syaoran's bonds. "Thanks…" He wasn't looking so well, and Chi and Fai could clearly see that he needed to get away-and fast. "Sire, we should try and get away from here." Fai said, helping him up. "How's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong girl."

"That's not what I asked."

"…" Fai couldn't answer because he didn't know. Syaoran, even knowing he wasn't well enough to do so, pushed Fai away from him and ran over to the gap that had been made in the wall from when Sakura was thrown through it. Bringing out his large black wings, he followed after the two fighting girls. "Syaoran, don't do it!" Chi screamed after him. As Chi watched the injured prince fly away, she couldn't help but worry about the safety of her beloved friend Sakura, and the safety of the prince.

Sakura ducked as Amethyst's fist came flying her way, but wasn't so lucky when her opponents foot made contact with Sakura's ribs, sending Sakura for a crash course back into the ground. Sakura looked beside her, and discovered a double edged scythe. It had intricate patterns of roses and vines all over it, making the weapon rather attractive. Sakura wasn't sure if it was something that was supposed to be displayed, or if it was supposed to be used in battle. Either way, It was sharp enough to cause a fair amount of damage. Sakura quickly grabbed it from the ground and held it in front of her, blocking the attack coming from Amethyst who was coming at her rapidly with a sword, and Sakura's reflexes kicked in. Sakura heard the clashing of their weapons and looked up at her attacker. She looked furious.

**That's all for tonight! Hope you enjoyed it! Review? wow, some of that stuff actually sounds pretty wrong out of context, for example "Why did you take him on the day of my wedding?" oh wow xD it was the answer that completely threw me off, I know I'm the one writing it, but when I reread some of the stuff in my chapters I'll look at it and go "oh no." I guess it means it's time for me to go to bed xD**


	11. Loss and Rage

**Chapter Eleven! Oh wow, I haven't been on in a while! SORRY. I'M SO RUDE. I have this massive quilt to do for textiles and it's taking forever to make, and I'm behind in a lot of my subjects because of my migraines. Stinky maths. Yuck. **

**I made some changes in chapter ten, so please do read over them when you get the chance or before reading this chapter if you've already read ten! –laugh- I'm terrible.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Everyone could hear the loud sound of two weapons clashing together. Watching from the window that was high up, Fai and Freya watched as the beautiful brunette struggled with her deadly enemy, refusing to give up. The determination shone in her deep emerald eyes, and everyone in the room could clearly see the message in her eyes: Do not interfere.

Syaoran was nowhere to be seen as Fai looked to the sky and scanned the large open area that was covered with black clouds that were spewing forth rain. Fai's sapphire blue eyes landed on Freya, the blonde man worried about his prince as he could no longer feel his presence. Freya looked into Fai's eyes; hers also full of worry and concern for the prince. Freya shook her head at Fai, who nodded in agreement to unspoken words and worries. Yuui stared out the window towards the hazy hills, feeling calm yet unsure at the same time.

Amongst their fight, both Sakura and the Grim Reaper, Amethyst, noticed the disappearance of Syaoran's aura. Amethyst looked Sakura straight in the eye as her lips pulled into a satisfied smile. Sakura, fearing the worst, jumped straight into a blind fit of rage. Sakura screamed, "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The rain beat against her face, stinging her eyes and threatened the causing a whirl wind of emotions to burst. She could no longer see the man she truly loved. No longer feel his warm gentle touch, or his eyes gazing at her through the windows of the palace. She would no longer feel his warmth beside her when she fell asleep and woke up beside him and he would kiss her on the lips good morning. _Why? Why did you have to leave me?_ Sakura swung her deadly weapon into her opponent, knocking the breath out of her and plunging her into the deep black icy waters of the river. Sakura hovered above the black lake staring down at the water with icy cold eyes, feeling nothing but anger and hatred towards her enemy.

Chi, Fai, Freya, Yuui, Tomoyo, Kamui, Subaru and Kanna watched the princess, her usual bright and happy personality dimmed by the anger and hatred she was feeling now. "What happened to our Sakura?" Chi whispered in dismay. "She's blinded by hatred and rage; she fears the worst has happened to Syaoran." Yuui answered. An eerie silence fell on the room, and all that could be heard was the pounding of the rain hard on the ground. It was then that Chi noticed Sakura's appearance; soaked to the bone, her dress was sticking to her curves perfectly. Water dripped from her hair and down her face and neck, her eyes dim. "She's lost hope…" Chi cried; she couldn't bear to see her best friend like this, it hurt too much. Suddenly there was the sound of something or someone breaking the surface of the river, and they all stared as Amethyst rose from the water. She was manipulating the water from the river and the rain around her to her advantage. It twisted around her body like a serpent, and then suddenly it all turned to deadly looking icicles aimed towards Sakura. Sakura simply stared at her enemy with a blank face. She observed her opponents movements and actions before reacting to the attack. The sharp diamonds were flying towards her at tremendous speed and force, and Sakura could hear the hysterical laughing of Amethyst. Sakura weaved swiftly through the icy diamond mass, all except for a few that pierced Sakura in the arm and shoulder. The pain was almost unbearable for Sakura to handle. She gripped the ice crystal in her arm with her hand, and quickly removed it. Blood stained her dress and ran down her arm. Sakura hissed in pain as she lifted her arm to pull out the ice stuck in her shoulder. She winced as she felt blood oozing out of the wound and was glad she hadn't been stabbed through the heart because then she'd be truly screwed. Not only would she die, but her enemy would win, and Sakura could not allow that to happen. It would take a while for the wounds to close, but Sakura knew they weren't fatal-the only loss was the loss of blood, and she would have to replenish herself soon anyway. "You're too weak to fend off my attacks, and you know it!" Amethyst snickered. "You'll soon regret saying that, I promise you." Sakura spat.

"Bring it on, I dare you."

Sakura stared her enemy in the eye before attacking with her scythe. She used her powers to blind Amethyst with the rain, as Sakura was able to manipulate the elements to her advantage, with water being her strongest element to control. She wasn't able to turn water into ice however, but if she really wanted too Sakura could learn how. Amethyst twisted her head to shield her eyes from the vicious water, but it didn't do much. She was blinded by the water that scraped against her eyes. Amethyst whipped her head from side to side, but was enraged after finding that she'd been blinded by the rain. "What did you do to my eyes!?" She shrieked.

"Just what you deserve." Sakura said bluntly. Amethyst screamed in anger and lashed out at Sakura. Sakura dodged the pathetic swipe easily, and quickly darted behind Amethyst and punched her into the ground. Sakura watched as Amethyst landed hard on the surface of the concrete, making cracks in the concrete where she landed.

_-Back at the Castle-_

Meanwhile back at the castle, Jason was having a hard time looking after Chi's and Fai's kids. For just infants, they sure were smart. Somehow they'd gotten out of their room and had decided to hide themselves in the garden. When Jason saw the open door, he checked the room for them from head to toe, and then called for the whole castle to start looking for the missing children.

Ai and Chiaki had hidden themselves among the bushes in the garden, covering any possible spots from where they could be seen with branches of nearby plants and leaves. They giggled as they watched their baby-sitter run around the garden hysterically looking for them, checking every spot he could think of. Unfortunately for Jason, he didn't think to check in the bushes. He ran quickly back up to the castle and made sure to check every room thoroughly, even though some of them had already been checked by maids and other workers. "What will happen to me if Chi and Fai find out? They'll probably cut my head off!" Jason shivered at the thought of Chi's angry face and Fai's icy stare and smile. Using that as motivation, he continued to look for the two pests causing this uproar. He ran to the lake and checked everywhere around it for them. Afraid they may have fallen in, he checked for any signs of struggle or evidence.

Once he was content with his search around the lake, he decided to double check the garden once again. Jason made sure to check it _thoroughly_ the second time round, and soon came upon the bushes that the two kids were hiding in. Jason stood in front of them, and listened. He could hear two children giggling madly. He grabbed the children and hauled them up from the bushes to find them laughing harder than just seconds ago. "Right! We're going back up to the castle, and you will stay put until your parentals get back! _Right?" _ He looked at them fiercely and upon seeing his scary face, nodded in agreement immediately. "Right, now let's take you back up to the castle and put you back in your lovely room, hmm?" Jason said gleefully as he marched back up to the castle with the two rascals.

**That's the end of the chapter folks! It's longer than most of the others! YAY! I'm so happy! I got past nine hundred words! Anyway, I understand that in the last chapter some of the things didn't make much sense, and so I changed some things and added in things. Hope that wasn't too bothersome! Review?**


	12. Contact

**Herrow! Here's chapter twelve! So I have athletics day tomorrow, and it's going to be cold and wet. Somehow my school always has athletics day on a day that's wet and horrible, it's like a tradition or something. Hopefully it won't take too long for chapter 13 :)**

**Enjoy!**

Syaoran slumped himself up against the cold stones of the wall, catching his breath. The journey to the hidden location of John and Mary was a long one. They had split from Sakura's group earlier, and had told her that they would be there if they were needed. Syaoran slowly walked down the path to the old house surrounded by fog. As he got closer and closer, the aura of John and Mary grew stronger. He was able to see the front door now, and walked up the wooden steps and knocked on the heavy wooden door. Mary answered a few seconds later and wasn't all that surprised at the poor state of the prince. She helped him inside to one of the chairs in the living room, and sat down in front of him in one of the other chairs. John walked in shortly after. "Well now, I would have thought that you'd stay with the others and watch your fiancé fight." John said. Syaoran ignored him and looked straight at Mary. "I need to speak with Sakura's sister and my brother." Mary stared blankly at Syaoran for a moment. "They're dead." She stated.

"I know, that's why I'm here." The room filled with silence for a minute or two before Syaoran spoke again.

"Please, this is important. It's for Sakura."

Mary sighed and looked at her hands which were sitting on her lap. She looked back up at Syaoran, and opened her mouth to speak. "Fine, but I wouldn't do this for anyone but you and Sakura." Mary held out her hands for Syaoran to grab hold of, and closed her eyes. She instructed Syaoran to do the same, and he suddenly found himself in some foreign place to him. The floor beneath him was covered with beautiful wild flowers, and that was all he could see for miles. The sky was clear of all clouds and there was a gentle wind blowing. He heard a female's voice behind him and turned to face her. "It's been a while, Syaoran." Standing before him was the familiar figure he knew so well. Sakura's sister hadn't changed, and her kind eyes were as gentle as always. Next to her was his mirror image, his twin brother. Sakura was in bare feet, and wearing a long white dress that trailed behind her as she walked. However, her partner was dressed in black, one thing that hadn't changed about him. In a way, this sort of comforted Syaoran. "Indeed it has." He replied with a small nod.

"For what reason would bring you here, to this alternate dimension?" His brother asked. Syaoran realised that his brother's character had changed; he was no longer the psychopath he once was, but was now a kind and gentle person. The concern in his eyes was proof of this. Syaoran drew in a breath and spoke.

"Sakura."

Sakura's twin's eyes widened upon hearing her sisters name. A look of sadness crossed her face, and she looked away for a brief moment. "She's fighting a grim reaper right now isn't she?" she said sadly.

"Yes…She's gotten to the point that she won't listen to anyone…not even me."

"So why have you come to us-isn't there someone else that can help you…like some of your friends?"

"She's too strong for them, I need someone who's stronger or is evenly matched against her that isn't me, or Kanna."

The air felt tense. Sakura's eyes went dark. "You want us to step in."

Syaoran nodded. He didn't like it either, but it was the only way to stop Sakura from completely losing herself. "Please. Help her." He pleaded. A sad smile made its way to Sakura's lips. "Of course." She replied. All three of them knew the consequences if this failed. If his plan worked, then she should snap back to reality. If it didn't, then she'd die.

"How long will it take for you to get to her location?" the prince asked. His brother answered this time. "It shouldn't take too long; we just have to sort some things out first." He answered looking behind him at something Syaoran couldn't see. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for disturbing your after life; I wouldn't have if I didn't have a good reason to." Syaoran smiled sadly. "We understand this is important, and I don't want my sister to ruin herself either, Syaoran."

Syaoran watched as they faded away, and he re awoke to see Mary and John looking at him expectantly. "Mary, I would not have been able to contact them without you. Thank you." Syaoran said as he stood up and headed towards the door. He felt better after his little "sleep" and was ready to leave. "So everything was successful? Great." Mary said happily. Her smile was beautiful, and showed that she really did care. Syaoran smiled back, grateful for their help and stepped out into the wild storm letting the rain drench him. He didn't seem to care as he left, disappearing somewhere in the wild rain. His mind was more preoccupied with worries about Sakura, and her state of mind.

Sakura was swinging her weapon violently at her enemy, who always dodged the sharp blade that was aiming to behead her. Sakura was so blind with rage that she didn't even notice a familiar aura approaching the scene. The others watching from the tower however, had noticed and were trying to get Sakura's attention. "Sakura, it's alright! He's not dead!" Chi shouted in hope that Sakura would go back to being her normal self, the person they all knew and loved. However they did not receive the response they wanted; she gave them a deadly look, and was disgusted that they'd even tried to tell her something like that. Amethyst took Sakura's distraction as an opportunity to strike against her, and swung her sword down on her. Sakura realised what was happening quickly and blocked the sharp blade with the scythe. Amethyst stared into Sakura's hate filled eyes and smiled. Sakura used both feet to kick her in the gut, and distanced herself for a moment observing her opponent. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt something slam her into the rubble beneath her. Regaining the ability to breathe once again, she opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw above her.

**HMM, Well now…what did she see? Look forward to the next chapter my lovelies…**

**Review?**


	13. Dead or Alive

**Chapter Thirteen! WOO. GO MEEE. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT. I have to warn you, it is short.**

Two figures were high above Sakura, watching her closely. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes when she saw them. There was no doubt in her mind as she looked back into the same perfect eyes as hers, the caramel hair that fell neatly around her face, and the same fair skin as hers. "Sakura…?" She whispered her name in disbelief. "But you're dead…" Sakura's eyes flicked to her sisters partner, and saw the person who had once been her worst enemy. Tears fell down her face as she remembered Syaoran, and even more anger rose. She stood up, and looked up at her attackers. "Why are you here?! You're _dead!_" she screamed. Neither of them answered, but just looked at her sadly.

Amethyst was confused upon seeing these two new comers. She looked at Sakura, and then looked at her sister who was hovering in the air. "What the?" She said, looking at Sakura who was standing on the rocks below her. Sakura's sister whisked her head around and looked at Amethyst. Suddenly, the caramel haired girl had disappeared and reappeared in front of the grim reaper, delivering a few swift blows on the vital parts of her body and paralysing her. Sakura and her sister watched as she fell quickly to the ground and landed hard, sending dust flying everywhere. Sakura's sister called the scythe to her hands, and sent it flying into Amethysts heart. Amethyst watched wide eyed as the weapon came flying towards her, and she couldn't do anything about it. The scythe went straight through her heart and out the other side of her body. The body dissolved into dust and disappeared quickly.

Sakura was shocked that her sister could even do such a thing, and found herself angered that she was unable to destroy her opponent herself. She rose into the air once again, and confronted her sister. "Why did you interfere?" Sakura said angrily. Her sister turned so that her back was facing Sakura. "Because you are too blinded with rage to defeat her, or go back home." She answered.

"I had it under control."

"No you didn't, you were about to die."

Sakura looked at her sisters back and lunged for her, only to be intersected by Syaoran's brother who grabbed Sakura by the arm and twisted it painfully behind her back. "Let go!" she yelled. "Not until you open your eyes." He said harshly. "She killed him!"

"You're telling me you can't feel his presence?" he growled.

"Generally you can't feel a dead persons' aura!" she spat. She slammed her heel into his knee cap, waiting for him to set her arm free, but was disappointed when he didn't even budge. Next thing she knew she found herself face down in the hard wet ground. Her entire body hurt, and she felt that she couldn't move. Her arm was released and Syaoran's brother stepped away from Sakura. He figured that she wouldn't be moving for some time after that.

Sakura rolled over onto her back, and looked up at the dark clouds in the sky. Rain fell on her face as her sister decended from the heavens. She landed with her back to Sakura and facing her lover. Sakura's sister turned around and knelt down so that she was face to face with her. She lifted her hand and slapped Sakura hard across the face. "Take a moment to think!" Sakura saw the expression on her sisters' face, and looked away for a moment. She looked into her sisters sad eyes, and stopped to think. Sakura let herself clear her mind of the anger she was feeling, and she could feel the aura of the one who she loved so much. More tears ran down her already tear stained face as the rain fell from the sky. She lifted up her bloody arms and buried her face in the palms of her hands. "What have I done to myself...?" she whispered. Sakura sat up slowly and looked into her sister's eyes which were now filled with warmth. She fell into the embrace and comfort of her sister, and let the tears flow.

Chi and the others watched as the princess cried, and were glad to know that she was back to being herself. Syaoran stood with them, and silently shed a tear for her. They all went down to be with Sakura, and to speak with the two that shouldn't really be there, but somehow were.

Syaoran knelt down next to Sakura and lightly touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and cupped his face in her hands, then pulled him into a tight hug. "Syaoran, I was so afraid that I'd lost you!" she cried into his shoulder. "I'm here now, it's alright." He whispered in her ear hugging back tightly. Syaoran looked up at his brother and Sakura's sister. His eyes showed undying gratitude towards them, and would forever be in debt to them. Syaoran pulled Sakura up as he stood, helping her stand. Suddenly the question everyone had been wondering was spoken by Chi; "Wait. How are you here? You're kinda…dead…" Syaoran groaned while Fai shook his head. "We had help from a certain _friendly couple_." Syaoran's brother said casually. "However we can only stay for a limited amount of time, and our time is almost up." Sakura's sister said.

"Do you have enough time to come back with us for a little while?" Chi asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't see why not."

"AWESOME! WE CAN CHASE PEOPLE AROUND THE CASTLE AND STUFF."

Everyone stared at Chi. Suddenly there was a breakout of laughter, starting with Sakura and her sister, then everyone else.

"Well I guess it's time to go back home." Syaoran declared. "Well, we weren't much use. Wonder how Jason's going with the kids." Chi grinned.

"Well let's go find out then." Tomoyo smirked.

**Kept this chapter short, sorry! I wanted to keep it like this because I thought it was the best way to end the chapter…I hope you enjoyed it! Now let's look forward to the next few chapters :3 Umm, Yeah...**


	14. Surprise!

**THOUGHT I'D LOST THIS CHAPTER! Turns out that my amazing computer (that's really slow and crappy) saved it automatically when it restarted the other day! I'm so happy! Eeeeeek I have a job interview! D: So nervous...**

**Hope you enjoy :3 **

The flight home was a long one. The storm had let up when they were half way home, and were greeted with the parting of clouds and a very bright moon. The moon reminded Sakura of when she confessed her love to Syaoran, and memories of that day ran through her head-The Lake, the cherry blossom tree, and its falling petals that glowed in the moonlight. She smiled at the memory.

They were getting close to the castle, and Sakura decided she'd like to stop in to a very special place. "I'm going to drop in somewhere; I'll meet you back at the castle." Sakura said to Syaoran. His face had a look of confusion as he watched her descend towards the city lights. _What could she possibly want down there? _Chi tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry; I know where she's going." Chi reassured him with a smile. Syaoran still felt uneasy, but he continued heading towards the castle, trusting that Sakura would be alright.

Sakura slowly descended towards the place where she first told Syaoran she loved him-The Gardens. She walked over to the huge cherry blossom tree and looked up at the pink and white blossoms. She decided that for the wedding, she'd have to change a few things around since Syaoran had already seen her dress. "Guess I'm going to have to surprise him once again." She knew exactly what she wanted to do. Sakura returned to the castle, figuring that Syaoran was probably going to go all crazy if she returned any later. "I'll tell Chi when I get back." She giggled to herself, taking flight in the cool night air.

Chi was sitting on Sakura's bed with her two children, Ai and Chiaki. The two kids seemed to be playing slaps, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ai watched her brothers' hands closely, and noticed that Chiaki was distracted by the presence of a certain someone. Chi her head towards the door, and Sakura came running in. "Hey Sakura!" Chi greeted cheerfully. Before Sakura could say anything Chiaki growled. The two adult female vampires turned their heads and found Ai biting the young male vampire child's hand. Chi glared at her daughter, who let go of her brother and sank back with a guilty look on her face. Chi turned back to her friend who was looking at the two kids. "So what is it Sakura?" Sakura turned her head back to Chi.

"I have this awesome idea for my wedding Chi! Please, don't tell anybody…Also I'm going to need your help…" Sakura explained what she had in mind. Chi's eyes sparkled as she looked at Sakura.

"YES! Of course I'll help! And I promise not to tell a soul!" Both the girls had huge smiles on their faces. Ai stared at the two of them, wondering what on earth they could be talking about. She was unaware of her brothers' plan for revenge.

Syaoran was sitting in front of the fireplace in a large room with recliners in front of it. He sat lazily across the one directly opposite the fire, while Fai and Yuui sat in chairs around a small table built for playing cards on. "Well prince lazy, what's on your mind?" Fai asked as he dealt out cards to his brother. "Where did Sakura go?" Syaoran was wondering about earlier, when she told him to go on without her. "Don't know-fuck." Fai cursed as he lost half of his cards to Yuui in their game of snap. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" Syaoran whined. "She needs some space sometimes; she'll come to you when she wants you." Just at that moment, Sakura came bursting through the door and knocked over the chair that Syaoran was lying all over sloppily. "Syaoran! When are we to be married?" Sakura said while crushing him on the floor. Syaoran was still regaining himself when he was hit in the face with the sudden question. "Uhh…"

"A week's time? Will that do?

Syaoran looked his fiancé in the eye. "You're eager."

"Yep. Well?"

"I don't see why not…"

"Goody! I'll go talk to the girls! See ya!" Sakura kissed Syaoran and was pretty much bouncing out of the room. He watched her leave, still letting the information sink in. "What just…happened?" he asked. "Sakura came in, jumped on you, and decided that the two of you would be getting married in a week's time." Fai gave his friend a full summary of what just happened. Syaoran lay there, stunned. "Oh crap…?" He didn't know what to think.

As Sakura was bouncing down the hallway, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She fell to the tiles that were covered by a red carpet down the middle of the hallway, and passed out.

Kanna walked into Sakura's room, where Chi was still watching over her two children. Chiaki had hit Ai over the head with the pillow next to him as payback for biting him. The two kids were play fighting when Kanna walked in. Chi looked up at the young woman, smiling. "Hello Kanna."

"Hello Chi. Do you know where Lady Sakura is-I need her for something."

"I believe she went to see Syaoran, if I'm not mistaken."

"Thank you. Your children are adorable."

"They're cheeky." Chi stared at her two little rascals. Kanna laughed and left the room in search for the Princess.

Unfortunately for Kanna, Sakura wasn't found with Syaoran. Syaoran told her she might be with Freya or Tomoyo, and so she set off down the hall to the east quarters. She was shocked to find Sakura lying on the floor, unconscious. "Lady Sakura!" Kanna cried. Syaoran heard Kanna's voice and came running to the scene. "Sakura!" he knelt down beside her and checked for signs of life on her. Able to still feel her weak life force, he picked her up carefully and carried her back to his room where he placed her on the bed to rest. Kanna looked at Syaoran. "Um, Prince Syaoran…can you feel that?" Kanna asked. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock.

**Well now. I wonder what happened…**

**Did ya enjoy it? Did ya did ya? Please review! **


	15. I'm what?

**Here's chapter 15! Wow this is weird.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I start work experience at the jewellers tomorrow, woooooow I hope I have fun.**

Chi and the girls came rushing in through the door as soon as they'd heard about Sakura. "What's wrong with my Sakura!?" Chi cried. She glared at Syaoran, immediately blaming him for what had happened to her best friend. Syaoran looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the scary blonde in front of him. Kanna put a wet cloth on Sakura's forehead, and turned and faced the others. She shook her head at the blonde female, a sign that she should leave him alone. "Syaoran?" Chi looked at him, but didn't get an answer. She watched as he walked out the door, immediately realising something more was going on, and Sakura hadn't just fainted or something like that. Chi looked at Kanna for answers. Freya spoke. "What, you mean you seriously can't feel that Chi?"

"Feel what? Oh. OH."

"Yeah, just let him absorb the news."

"Yay for Sakura!" Chi said delightedly.

"Hush, you'll wake her!" Kanna said furiously. She shoved the girls out of the room, so that the princess's rest wouldn't be disturbed. Kanna closed the door quietly behind her, and ushered them down the hall.

They sat in the dining room chattering away about what they had just found out. "Syaoran's going to have a hard time looking after her." Chi laughed. "Yeah, it's going to be amusing to watch." Tomoyo agreed. "I feel more sorry for Sakura than I do the prince; she's suffered so much and now this." Kanna said as she made tea for everyone.

"Oh come on Kanna, why are you being so pessimistic?" Freya asked.

"Does she really have to go through this?"

"It'll be good for them!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kanna still didn't feel sure though. Would this be good for them?

Fai was walking through the gardens with Ai and Chiaki clinging to him when he saw Syaoran sitting by the fountain looking gloomy. The two kids detached themselves from their father and ran over to the Prince. "What's wrong with you, mister Syaoran?" Ai asked as she sat herself beside him with her brother. Syaoran looked at them with wonder, a million thoughts running through his head. "Nothing, I'm fine." He smiled. Ai and Chiaki didn't look convinced, but they didn't push the issue any further. "If you say so, mister Syaoran." Ai got up and pushed her brother. "You're it!" she yelled as she ran away from him. "Hey, don't push me!" Chiaki yelled running after her.

Fai sat down next to his best friend, keeping an eye on the two crazy children. "You're not fine at all." He stated. Syaoran watched the two children for a few minutes before answering Fai. "It's Sakura."

"What about her?"

"She's pregnant."

Fai burst out laughing. "That's what you're worried about?!"

Syaoran looked at him. "She passed out today."

"I know, Chi ran past me and didn't give me a second glance. So I figured something must have happened to the Princess."

"Yeah…she said it was my fault she passed out."

"Oh really? And you believed that?"

"Well Sakura's been under so much stress and pressure; it is my fault."

"Whatever floats your boat. Instead of worrying about what's just happened, why don't you look towards the future and her needs?"

Syaoran stayed silent for a while. "I have something to say to Chi. Thanks Fai." He stood up and headed back to the castle. Fai shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his phone to text Kanna. The two children came over and jumped on their father, throwing both themselves and Fai into the fountain.

Syaoran came barging through the doors of the dining room and over to where the girls were sitting. Chi sipped her tea while looking at him out the corner of her eyes. "Chi, you're a bitch."

"Thank you." Chi said while continuing to sip her tea.

"You're welcome." Syaoran said and then left to go see his soon to be wife. Chi looked at the others and shrugged. They all started laughing at what had just happened, also glad that the prince was fine. Fai walked in holding the two rascals by the collars of their shirts. All the girls looked up, surprised to see Fai soaking wet, holding the two kids who were also soaking wet by their collars and smiling. His eye brow was twitching however, and that was a sign that he was pissed off. "What happened?" Chi asked, still sipping her tea. "They decided to take me for a swim in the fountain. Here you go honey." Fai put them down and walked out the door. Chi looked at her two children. "You really pissed off your father this time."

Syaoran walked into his room where Sakura slept on his bed. He sat down beside her and started stroking her hair tenderly. Her breathing was soft and even, exactly how it should be. He watched her sleeping face, wondering what lay in the future for them. Sakura took in a deep breath, and her eyes fluttered open, revealing her deep emerald green eyes. "Sakura?" Syaoran said her name softly, careful not to startle her. She turned her head to face Syaoran, locking her eyes with his amber eyes. "I'm ok." She whispered comfortingly. He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry…" Sakura looked guiltily at her fiancé. Her attention turned back to what was happening inside her body. She placed a hand on her stomach, and looked at the ceiling. "I thought this might be the case…" Sakura said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure, what if I wasn't?"

"Well at least I would've been with you to help."

"You were captured."

"Not when you fainted. I was here."

"That's not the point…I'm sorry."

Sakura placed her hand in Syaoran's, and squeezed.

"No, I'm sorry; you've been through so much."

"_We've_ been through so much." Sakura corrected.

Syaoran lay down next to Sakura, still holding her hand. They looked each other in the eyes, glad to have each other back, and started laughing. They both calmed down and looked at each other again. "What are we going to do Syaoran? There's a whole new life ahead of us." Sakura smiled.

"Get married, that's what."

Sakura looked at her fiancé and whacked him with the back of her hand. "Silly boy." She muttered.

Although, it was true. Preparations were already being made between them.

**Well, Sakura's pregnant. So I'm thinking of a little surprise in the upcoming chapters. Look forward to it!**

**Review please? ;_;**


	16. How They Met

**I'M BAAAAAACK. Hope you enjoy this little chapter ;)**

"Sakura, thank goodness you're awake!" Chi came barging through the door and onto Sakura's lap, wrapping the poor girl in her death hug grip making it hard for her to breathe. "Chi-air!" Sakura choked. Chi loosened her grip and shuffled over making space for her friend to be comfortable. "Well, is it true?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! Are you really pregnant?"

Being reminded of this fact caused Sakura to go speechless. She didn't know that anyone else knew, apart from Syaoran and possibly Fai. "Um…Yeah…"

"I knew it! Yay for Sakura!" Chi cheered for her friend. Sakura stared at her, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Syaoran emerged from the covers, looking incredibly annoyed. "You…" Sakura and Chi stared at him for a moment. It seemed he had just woken up from the disturbance Chi had made bursting into the room. "Get off me." Syaoran stared at Chi, who was sitting on him. Chi squeaked, and clambered over to the end of Sakura's half of the bed, and in the process she kicked Syaoran in the face by accident. "Syaoran?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face, to see exactly how awake he really was. He didn't even blink. He just fell back into the pillow and went straight back to sleep. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

Chi rubbed Sakura's stomach, feeling the small bump that had formed over the past month or so. Her actions made Sakura wonder about how Chi and Fai had actually met. "Hey Chi, how did you and Fai actually meet? I'm sure you didn't go off and have sex with some random vampire guy." Sakura said. Syaoran snorted, so Sakura elbowed him. "Well, it's a pretty long story…" Chi started thinking of where to start. "I'm up for a long story." Sakura smiled.

_~Four years ago~_

Chi was sitting in a garden surrounded by white, blue and purple roses. It was late, and the moon was shining bright and full high up in the sky. She loved the moon, but it also made her feel sad, for each night that passed on was also a sign of another day gone. She remembered her sister, who had disappeared several years ago without a trace. Her family had been told that she'd died, but Chi knew that somewhere out there her sister was alive and well.

Chi felt someone watching her from behind the fence, and turned around to see a tall blonde man with sapphire blue eyes watching her carefully. "Who are you?" Chi asked. The young man walked out into the moonlight, revealing all of his features. He wore a black suit with a blue rose in the breast pocket. "Forgive me, madam, I do not mean to interrupt your evening. My name is Fai D. Fluorite." He answered. The two stood there looking at each other for a while. "May I ask your name?"

"Chi. Chi Hibiya."

"That's an interesting name."

"It means blood."

He smiled upon hearing the meaning of her name. "You look as if you're waiting for someone." He stated. Chi looked back up at the moon with a sad expression. "My sister disappeared several years ago. My family believes that she's dead, but I know that she's still alive. I can _feel_ it."

"Is that so…? I think I may know her…"

Chi whipped her head around in anger. "Don't you _dare_ play games with me! How could you possibly know my sister!?"

Fai didn't seem fazed by Chi's shouting. "I'm sorry, that was extremely rude of me."

Chi calmed back down, and sat on the soft green grass in the light of the full moon. "Her name is Freya… We're twins… I miss her so much." Fai walked over and sat with her. "I have a twin brother too. I haven't seen him in quite some time. He's out performing duties at the moment; I wonder how he's doing…"

"Is that so? At least you're still able to see him…"

"I'm sure that one day you too will see your sister once again."

Chi looked at him with wonder. What did this man know? Was he simply playing with her head, or was he genuinely concerned for her? She did not know. Fai pulled something out of his pocket; it seemed to be some kind of watch. Chi was able to get a good look at it when it was out in the moonlight properly. It was a pocket watch; it was silver and had roses engraved into its surface. It was attached to a chain which hung from his belt. He put the small device back into his pocket, mumbling to himself. He looked back at Chi, and smiled. "Do you have many friends?" Fai asked her. Chi looked taken aback by the question. _Who asks these sorts of questions?_ "I only really have one, well two if you include her maid. Her name's Sakura, she's such a lovely person." Chi smiled thinking of her friend. "I see." Fai smiled sadly. Chi didn't know why he looked so sad. Maybe it was because she had so little friends, but somehow Chi knew that wasn't the case. "It's her birthday in a few months, she's turning twenty one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's not looking forward to it though. It's the day of her family's death, and she has to have a whole bunch of aristocrats present for her party."

"Why?"

"Don't make me go into the details, please."

They talked for ages, laughing at silly things and asking each other questions about their lives. Fai checked his silver pocket watch, and upon seeing the time he had to leave. He'd said that he was late for something important. "May I see you once more under the full moon?" He asked her as he was about to leave. "I look forward to that day." Chi smiled. "Please, take this rose as a gift." He handed Chi the blue rose from his breast pocket, and bowed. He disappeared into the darkness of the early morning.

_~Present~_

Sakura was silent. "So that's how we met. We continued to meet after the second meeting more often, and we quickly grew closer." Chi chirped. "Wow…"

"I know!"

Syaoran decided to join in on the conversation. "I always used to take the piss out of Fai every time he came back, especially the first time you two had-

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled at him before he could finish his sentence. He started pouting and ignored them. "How rude."

Chi looked like she could have sliced him in two, if it weren't for Sakura.

**Weeeell that's chapter 16. Review?**

**What did you think of Chi's first meeting with Fai?**


	17. Goddess

**AHEM. Ladies and Gentlemen. PRESENTING, CHAPTER 17!**

**Enjoy.**

It was the day of their wedding, and Sakura could feel the nerves coming on. Chi stood next to her, clipping silver and gold strands of beads into her hair with platinum rose hair clips. She wore diamond studs in the shape of roses, with platinum ringlets hanging from them. The choker she wore was also platinum, with a small diamond rose hanging from it. Chi had given Sakura a manicure and painted her nails with clear nail polish, and helped with her makeup. She didn't have much on; just some mascara and eye liner, and a light pink lip gloss on her lips. Her dress was a light pink, fading into white. It was fitted around the bust, with a gold band just underneath it, and then the dress simply fell around the rest of her figure, the hem on the ground. The dress made Sakura look like a goddess; royal and beautiful. Sakura had decided not to wear shoes of any kind with the dress, and had platinum anklets on both ankles. "Sakura, are you ready?" Chi asked, handing her friend a bouquet of pink and white roses. "Yes, I think so." Sakura replied taking the flowers. Her jewellery chimed when she moved, each of her movements a beautiful melody. "Well, it's nearly time, I'd better go get ready myself!" and with that Chi ran off to get herself ready.

"Syaoran, why aren't you dressed for your wedding yet?" Fai asked his friend, who was sitting on the couch watching the fire crackle. "I won't be late. Hush." Syaoran spoke back. Fai rolled his eyes and left a white rose that was supposed to go inside the breast pocket on the table next to him, and then walked out of the room. Syaoran checked the time and swore. "Shit!"

Kanna was assembling the girls and the two children in line, so that they were ready to make their trip down the aisle. She watched as Syaoran snuck into his required position, and shook her head. The children were excited, and Kanna was having a hard time getting them in the right spot. Chi walked in and gave them a scary look, making them get straight into line. The music started, their cue for walking down the aisle. First it was the children, then the bridesmaids. All heads turned as Sakura started walking majestically down the aisle. Cherry blossoms fell around her as she took each step, making it look like the princess was an angel descending from the heavens. The moon shone brightly around her, and they all looked in awe. Syaoran was at a loss for words-never had he seen something so beautiful.

The reception was rather entertaining for the newlyweds; they watched as their closest friends got tipsy, and started doing all sorts of silly things. Their dances were very much uncoordinated, making those who weren't very good at it look like professionals. The children played pranks on almost all of the guests, except for when Syaoran and Sakura confused them. Sakura got her sister and Syaoran's brother to stand next to them, making the two pranksters do a double take. Sakura laughed as they walked away baffled, occasionally glancing back at them.

Sakura and Syaoran walked out onto the balcony with their twins to say their final goodbyes. "Thank you for being here on this lovely evening, and I'm sorry that we disturbed your rest." Sakura smiled sadly. She did not wish to see her sister leave once again, but the dead cannot return. "May you live a long and happy life." Her sister embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. The two boys said their goodbyes exchanging a nod of the head, and the couple disappeared with the wind. "May you rest in peace." Syaoran whispered.

Chi came running out to Sakura and jumped on her, yelling some nonsense about Fai trying to attack her. "Sakura, save me!" she cried. Sakura stood there on the balcony stunned, and pried her friends' hands away from her torso. "Chi, Fai is not trying to attack you!" Freya yelled from inside. Chi fell into a fit of giggles at Sakura's feet, and then got up and ran inside. Sakura looked at Syaoran and shrugged. A slow moving song came on, and Syaoran looked at Sakura and held out his hand for her to take. "May I have this dance?" He asked her softly. Sakura smiled and placed her hand softly in his. "Of course." She answered. He led her inside to the dance floor, where he took the lead. For Sakura she wished that the song would never end, and for Syaoran he was glad that he wouldn't have to part from her ever again, happy to know that nothing would disturb their lives. Everyone watched their graceful dance, joining in when a certain song came on-the dance for the song required everyone to change partners during the song. Surprisingly Chi and Fai were on the dance floor, with Chi moving clumsily and Fai moving smoothly with each step. When it came to changing partners Chi tripped over into Syaoran, and Sakura moved gracefully over to Fai. "Having a good night?" He asked.

"Yes, it's been a wonderful evening."

"That's good to know."

Sakura looked over to where Syaoran was and found that a whole bunch of girls were crowded around him. She parted from Fai, ignoring the young gentleman who was supposed to be her next dance partner, and gracefully walked over to her husband. She glared at the girls, causing them to shrink back in fear of what she'd do to them. "I did tell them I'd only ever dance with you. Chi seemed happy about that." He took her hand once again, and pulled her into his arms. He leant down and kissed her on the lips, for what felt like an eternity.

**THAT CHAPTER WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE. OHMAIGAWD I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE. Anyway, what did you think? Review?**

**The next chapter will be the last and final chapter xD **

**So long for now my lovelies…**


	18. Nuisance

**Urghhh. I really hate this chapter. IT'S THE END, IT'S THE END!**

**Enjoy.**

_Several Years Later_

"Hazuki, get back here!" Sakura shouted after her young daughter. She looked the age of a young 9 year old human, but she would age slower. Hazuki was running away from her parents because she'd made a mess of the castle _again._ The curtains were ripped and pulled of their railings, rooms trashed, and floors dirtied. She liked making the maids work hard, and enjoyed trashing the place several times a month. She ran into a dark room and hid in the corner. Everything seemed to be dusty-the room had been unused for years. Hazuki looked around the room-the curtains were ripped and discoloured, the bed was covered in layers of dust and the furniture's wood seemed to be rotting. "What is with this room?" she asked aloud.

Syaoran and Sakura met up outside their room. "I've checked every room and there's no sign of that pest." Syaoran said with annoyance. "I can't find her anywhere either, are there any rooms we may not have been to?" Sakura asked. "Not that I can think of…unless…"

Syaoran led his wife down a dark hall and came to a stop in front of an old door. It creaked as he opened it, and inside sat their young brunette daughter, staring up a large painting on a wall to their left. "Hazuki." Syaoran said sternly. However his daughter did not turn her head to look at her father or mother. The two adult vampires looked each other in the eyes, then turned their attention to the younger one. They walked over and knelt down beside her, getting a good look at her face. Her deep blue eyes were so focused on the painting in front of her, she didn't even realise that her parents were beside her. Syaoran waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her attention away from the painting. She turned her head slowly and made eye contact with her father. "Daddy, why is this room unused, and why is there a painting of you and mummy up there?" Hazuki's voice was quiet. Syaoran and Sakura didn't want to have to tell Hazuki about the two who were dead, as she was very sensitive to information about deaths and past ordeals. It had something to do with her powers, which they hadn't learnt much of yet. Syaoran pulled the young child onto his lap, and told her. "The one who you see up there isn't me. The one you see there is my brother, and next to him is your mothers' sister." Sakura still felt sad when she thought of her sister, but she also knew that they were resting in peace. "Why haven't I seen them before?" She asked.

"…A long time ago, before you were born, there were some very dark times. I didn't get along with my brother, and he…hated you're mother."

"Why?"

"Well, we don't really know why to be honest…he wasn't particularly…sane. Do you remember the portrait of your mother and the other people in it?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that's her family…Her older brother, her parents, and her twin sister. When your mother was young…my brother murdered everyone in her family, and destroyed her home. She was the only survivor."

"But you don't seem to hate him anymore…I don't understand."

"It's difficult to explain…Sakura's sister didn't really die on that day…her soul became one with Sakura and when her soul was able to finally leave this world, so did he. Those two were very happy that day; they shared a love much like the one your mother and I share."

"I still don't understand…"

"One day when you're much older, you'll be able to understand it all."

"So then, this room belongs to…"

"Yes, this room belongs to my brother."

Images flashed across Hazuki's vision, and she collapsed in tears. "Why am I crying?" she whispered. "Hush, don't worry now, everything's alright." Sakura said comfortingly while stroking her long hair. She continued to cry in her parent's presence until she ran out of tears.

Hazuki acted cheerful for the rest of the day, playing with Ai and Chiaki for most of the afternoon. Everyone knew that she was just acting and was hiding her true feelings.

_Ten years later_

Chiaki and Hazuki seemed to get along very well these days. They were often seen holding hands together while walking, and Syaoran and Fai made a habit of picking on them. "Hey love birds." Syaoran teased. Hazuki gave him an icy glare and walked off with Chiaki, muttering under her breath.

Sakura and Chi were pregnant again, and the two girls were placing bets on dates. Breaking the news had been rather amusing for the both of them, as the looks on the boys' faces were priceless. Sakura had woken up one morning and had just realised that she was pregnant. A few weeks later she broke the news to Syaoran, who walked back out of the room straight into Kanna who was carrying a tray of hot tea. The cups shattered all over the floor and tea leaked everywhere. Syaoran didn't pay attention really, and just headed towards the throne room where Fai was.

When Chi told Fai he didn't know whether he should be happy or shocked. Chi had pulled out a camera and taken a photo of his face and had shown Sakura later that day, and spent most of the day laughing at it.

The kids still didn't know, and Sakura and Chi were happy to keep it that way for just a little while longer.

Kanna and Jason were soon to be married, and Sakura was really excited. She'd been helping out with the theme and the decorations, wanting it to be as perfect for Kanna as it had been for her. It would be easier if Hazuki stopped trashing the castle with Chiaki.

**That's the end! Hazuki's a little pain but also quite innocent, and seems to dislike a fair few of the maids doesn't she?**

**If you're lucky I'll come back to this chapter and change a few things, but to be honest I was really lazy with it.**

**Thankyou everyone who's stayed with me to the end, I luv you, and I hope you'll continue to read my other fanfics. Please leave a review of this terrible chapter, tell me what I can put in it to make it better. **

**Well then, Adios!**


End file.
